


Dress Code

by Tanaqui



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia loves Paul the way he is and wouldn’t want to change him. Except for maybe just one thing….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of several conversations with Scribbler about Paul's terrible dress sense. (Although I do think the wardrobe people on the show pitched his lack-of-style perfectly for the character.)

Paul caught Georgia’s sideways look as she locked the door to her apartment.

“What?”

She flushed. “Nothing.” She strode off toward the elevator.

Paul hurried after her. “Wait. _What?_ ”

She shrugged. “It’s just…. Do you _have_ to dress like a priest?”

“What?” Paul stared at her in surprise.

“I see you and Poppi together and….”

“Oh.” Paul looked down at himself. Maybe she had a point. “It feels… comfortable,” he offered.

The elevator arrived. Stepping inside, Georgia turned and smiled. “I know. But you’re not in the seminary now.”

Paul grinned as he joined her and took her hand. “Uh-huh.”


End file.
